I need you
by Ace of Emeralds
Summary: Harry and Hermione are best friends. They give each other comfort when they most need it. They need it right now! Oneshot inspired by the Deathly Hallows movie


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the idea for the graveyard and dance scenes belong to...um, whoever wrote the script and whatever company made the movie! *enthusiastic thumbs up***

**This is a oneshot for Harry/Hermione. They're so sweet! Great friends with chemistry... And that dance scene literally made me squeal. **

**SPOILERS FOR THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1!**

Hermione's POV

I could feel his eyes on me. I could feel him pitying me. _Don't, _I wanted to scream. _Don't feel sorry for me! _I used to be so strong and not let my feelings show.

What has this world come to? Hermione Granger, broken-hearted. Crying over Ron Weasley, no less. I sat, listening to the song, my eyes full of tears.

I remembered dancing with Viktor to this song. I'd felt like a princess that night. Everyone had looked at me like I was beautiful. Maybe I was. Ron had looked at the pair of us with so much jealousy... No! Don't think of him, I commanded myself.

I wanted Harry to go away. I wanted to wallow in the pain of losing him. But of course, I said nothing. Only seconds later I saw him standing in front of me.

I looked into his face with a question in my eyes. Harry stretched out a hand to me and pulled me up. Holding his hand felt familiar and comforting.

He unhooked the locket from around my neck and tossed it away, as if our weeks of work meant nothing now that I needed him. I had always loved that about Harry.

We risked our lives for each other time and time again but he still managed to make me feel like my small problems were just as significant.

He grabbed my hands and began a sort of silly swaying to the music. I was stiff at first, feeling as though he was intruding on my sadness.

But he finally coaxed a smile out of me. I laughed for the first time in weeks as we spun and twirled and held each other. Outside there was darkness and pain and even death.

Here in our little circle of light we had music and laughter and love. Oh, yes, there was no question about that. We loved each other. The question always way, how much?

When the song became slow Harry pulled me closer. I leaned my head on his shoulder, taking strength from his belief in me. His hand rubbed circles on my back.

Why couldn't we stay this way? Just hold each other. But the song ended and we pulled apart. I could see the concern in his eyes as he looked at me. He didn't loosen his hold on my back.

"Hermione, are you-" he started to ask. "No. Please don't," I said, closing my eyes. "Don't treat me as though I've got a deadly disease or something. Yes, I do miss him. But I'm sure you miss her too."

I could see Harry's eyes fill with tears and he turned his head away. "I saw you try to save her at the wedding. And George told me about you two... in the kitchen."

He turned his face back to mine. "Oh God," he choked out. "What if something happens to her? I never... I never said.." I hugged him tightly.

"I know. I feel the same. But at least we have each other." Harry looked at me, searching my face for any sign of fear. "We could be killed any day if he finds us."

I reached up to wipe away the tears on his face. "Yes, I know that too," I said with a slight smile. He managed a weak sort of half-grimace.

"You know everything Hermione. You always did. I depend on you so much to... to know. To be able to help us -me," he corrected himself.

I suppose I knew that too. He just didn't know that I'd always needed him much more.

Harry's POV

They were here. Their names were the ones on the tombstone. And yet I almost don't believe it. Had I thought maybe they would still be here, in their old village, laughing in the pub?

Stupid. They're dead. They've been gone my whole life. Here, where they should be most real, they seem farther away than ever.

I could feel Hermione's eyes on my back. Tears stung my eyes. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

Sobs shook my body and I wanted to just lie down and give up. Why did I come? Did I honestly think I'd find something here?

Yes, I did. But not a Horcrux or a sword. I thought I'd be able to find strength in the place where my parents were. But they were gone. They gave me no guidance.

How could you draw strength from a tombstone with names and dates? There was nothing of my parents here. Nothing. I turned and hugged Hermione back, crying into her shoulder.

I stood there holding my best friend, trying to find myself in the haze of death and tears. At least I could find her. We sat down in the snow.

She drew a circle in the air with her wand and a wreath of roses fell onto my parents' grave. "Hermione?" She looked up at me. "Did you really think we'd find the sword here?"

She smiled a little bit. "No. Not even for a second." I stared into her warm brown eyes. Hermione was always there for me. Thank God for that.

I needed her. We both knew that. But I didn't say any of this. I could feel tears behind my eyes and I knew that she knew, I needed her more than ever now.

"Thank you."


End file.
